Pile ou face ?
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Une soirée qui restera dans les souvenirs de Naruto. Un peu comme toutes les précédentes ! Du yaoi, un lemon... Que demander de plus ?


On est là, tout les deux. Cela fait un petit moment maintenant qu'il me regarde en silence. Avec son petit sourire mesquin plaqué au bout des lèvres. Quelques unes de ses mèches couleur corbeau cachent ses pupilles noirs que je devine pleines de convoitise et de désir. Il m'observe inlassablement, certainement profite-il de cet instant –plutôt rare- où je suis totalement sous son emprise, complètement à sa merci. De plus, je ne peux même pas bouger. Il avait évidemment tout prévu en m'attachant solidement aux barreaux du lit alors que je n'étais caché que par mon sous-vêtement, puis s'était soigneusement assis sur mon bassin en ayant bien sur au préalable ôté tout ses vêtements sauf son caleçon sous mes yeux avides avec une lenteur calculée. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu l'idée idiote d'accepter sa proposition, le les lui aurait arraché et l'aurait fait crier de plaisir jusqu'au petit jour. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, en ce moment je me fais toujours avoir par ses petits stratagèmes et prendre par derrière par la même occasion. Et ce soir ne fait pas exception.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-cie ?

\- Pile où face ?

\- Sasuke... Je suis sérieux là.

\- Moi aussi. Pile où face ? »

Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi il me posait cette question. Mais je me décide tout de même à lui répondre.

« Pile »

Il lance en l'air une petite pièce en argent qu'il faisait tournoyer au bout de ses doigts puis la rattrapa habilement pour me montrer le résultat.

" Face. Dommage pour toi... "

Je sens mon coeur se gonfler. Quand Sasuke prend ce ton là, c'est qu'il est sur le point de me bouffer. Littéralement ! Il s'approche de moi, ou plutôt de mon téton gauche. Je frissonne, d'appréhension surtout, lorsque son regard onix me transperce. Il tire la langue et la passe doucement sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de la poser sur mon bouton de chair. Un léger soupir s'échappe de ma bouche et mes paupières se ferment. Si à chaque fois que je perd, je dois subir ça, cela ne me gênerait pas d'être malchanceux. Malheureusement, et comme beaucoup de fois, j'ai tendance à ne plus faire attention aux choses une fois que je m'y suis habitué. Et cela est arrivé. Ce qui m'a étonné d'ailleurs vue qu'habituellement sa langue ne reste pas inerte trop longtemps. Mais cette fois, non. Elle ne se mouve pas. J'ouvre donc les yeux, voulant comprendre la raison de cette attente. Il se redresse de quelques centimètres et me sourit.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu perds ?

\- J'y ai cru un instant... »

Il sourit. Il se baisse à nouveau mais au lieu d'y poser sa langue, il l'attrape de ses dents. Je pousse un petit cri sans vraiment le vouloir en me cambrant légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Tu as perdu pas vrai, Naruto ?

\- Mais… Tu ne m'avais pas dis que… Ah ! Arrêtes ça ! »

Il abandonne enfin ce qu'il avait désigné comme son repas pour me regarder.

« Quoi ?

\- Pile où face ?

\- Non ! Je ne joue pas !

\- Je choisis à ta place alors ? »

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Dans tout les cas, je me ferais avoir. Autant participer.

« Face »

Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus. Va-y, savoure ta victoire. Tu savais déjà que tu allais gagner de toute façon. La pièce retombe dans sa main.

« Face. Bien joué !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? »

Son visage s'approche lentement du mien pour n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Et c'était encore bien trop loin à mon goût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? »

Arrête de dire mon prénom comme ça, déjà. De façon si… Enjôleuse. Ça me file des frissons partout.

« Ne perds pas de temps.

\- Parce qu'il y a un temps limité ?

\- Si tu abuse trop, je vais passer ton tour.

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu, laissant ses pupilles indistinctes se contracter. Après quelques instants, il les referme et souffle un « baka » que je décide d'ignorer. Son visage s'approche doucement du mien et s'arrête encore à quelques millimètres. Nos regards s'entrechoquent, nos souffles s'emmêlent et je sens les premiers grains de la peau de ses lèvres qui m'effleurent pour ensuite se lier aux miennes. C'est un baiser doux. Sa langue et la mienne dansent ensemble dans un balai calme. Mes bras tentent en vain de rejoindre son dos pour le coller à moi. Il se sépare de moi et dans un soupir il me chuchote :

« Pile où face ? »

D'humeur joueuse, je lui souffle au creux de l'oreille.

« Face… »

De là ou je suis, je peux voir tout son dos se couvrir de frisson. Il ne va plus tenir longtemps… Tant mieux. Moi non plus. Il se redresse et fait sauter la pièce en l'air. Elle semble prendre tout son temps pour retomber dans le creux de sa main et lui indiquer le résultat.

« Dommage… Tu as encore perdu. »

Il jette la pièce derrière lui. Apparemment, il n'a plus besoin de ses services. Sa main s'approche de mon caleçon et je devine à ses yeux baignant de luxure que je vais terriblement adorer ce qu'il me prépare. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée de ce que cela va donner. Je me retrouve totalement à découvert. Mais, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il me regarde de nouveau.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose…

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Bien sur… »

D'un coup, il fait sombre et je sens quelque chose se resserrer derrière ma tête.

« Hey ! Enlève-moi ça ! Sasuke !

\- Non. »

Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Ça y est, il a commencé. Je sens sa main aller et venir doucement sur mon membre, me donnant des frissons. Il s'amuse à me faire trembler, frissonner et gémir pendant un certain temps avant de se stopper net. Je respire bruyamment. Avec ce bandeau qui me cache les yeux, je ne distingue plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prépare. Il serait bien capable de me laisser là à mon triste sort. Non… Je le sens bouger. Puis un autre silence. Et d'un coup, je sens une pression. Quelque chose de chaud et humide se pose au sommet de ma fierté, quelque chose que je devine être sa langue.

« Aaah ! Sasu… Ke… Ne fais pas… »

Je me cambre, du moins j'essaye. Ses mains puissantes agrippent mes hanches et les soudent au matelas. Il continu sa douce et diablement agréable torture pendant de longues minutes, encouragé par mes plaintes vocales de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses. Mais je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps… Alors, dans un dernier cri bien plus puissant, je me libère sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Silence… Pendant deux petites secondes se passe un silence reposant, surtout pour moi. Puis j'entends un froissement de vêtement. C'est Sasuke… Il se met à égalité face à moi. Je sens la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher du mien puis ses lèvres prendre possession des miennes. Nos embrassades étaient peut-être rares mais, mon Dieu, qu'elles étaient bonnes… Chacune d'elle était inoubliables et il avait prit l'habitude de s'en vanter auprès des autres. Il se redresse, récupère mon bassin de ses mains habiles et, d'un coup, il me prend. Un long soupir s'échappe simultanément de nos deux bouches. Il commence ses va-et-vient de façon lente et régulière, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à lui. La première fois, cela m'avait troublé mais oui, Sasuke Uchiha est un tendre au lit. Alors il continue, puis, au fur et à mesure et avec une cadence calculée, il accélère et plus il le fait, plus je cri mon plaisir, celui-ci faisant presque trembler les murs. Graduellement, ses lents et doux allers-retours se transforment en coups de bassin rapides et sauvages. Nos gémissements et nos voix se mêlent pour former un opéra de plaisir et bientôt, nous nous libérons ensemble.

Je me réveille avec paresse. Il est toujours là, auprès de moi, en plein sommeil. Ses mèches noires corbeau cachent légèrement ses yeux clos. Sa respiration est calme et régulière. Mes yeux se baissent sur nos mains. Je souris en voyant nos doigts entremêlés. Mes paupières se referment et, avant de retomber dans le sommeil, je souffle.

« Je t'aime… »

Un petit OS sur Naruto qui m'est venu. A la base, je devais écrire autre chose mais bon...

Aah... Inspiration, quand tu nous tiens !

J'espère que cela vous a plus quand même ! (^o^)

Hugs !


End file.
